


Up and Down

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Flick's an idiot, Gen, Stupidity, poor Nil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: It was a bad idea, that much was clear from the beginning. The thing was that bets were made and there was honor and glory at stake, so obviously neither one was going to make a step back.





	

It was a bad idea, that much was clear from the beginning. The thing was that bets were made and there was honor and glory at stake, so obviously neither one was going to make a step back.

Flick gives Nil a vaguely loopy smile and takes a step forward. 

She regrets it almost immediately. The pain in her leg brings tears to her eyes, so she blinks spastically. It takes her a moment to recognize Nil in the shade looming over her head, extremely pale, his chest still heaving from exertion.

“The fuck is wrong with you, you damned moron?” he barked at her, as soon as he realised she’s conscious. Flick looks up to the open window with a bunch of heads looking down at her. There’s some distant cheering. “I thought you will die, you imbecile.”

Flick beams, her eyes still tearing up.

“Well, we learned two things today. First I’m apparently immortal.” Nil scoffs. “And second, it hurts quite a bit when you jump from a building.”

Nil facepalms while offering Flick the other hand. She just snorts. 

“If you think I’m gonna walk anywhere with a broken leg you’ve another thing coming.”

Nil sighs, for a moment entertaining the idea of simply carrying Flick to the temple, but in the end gives up and, without a word, goes towards the main street to get a carriage. 

Flisk stays on the ground, smiling like a lunatic and accepting her winnings and congratulations.


End file.
